


You Bastard

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Angst, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: With several bills clumped together in your hands, you stared at him from your spot, “You lied to me,” Is all you said.“I know…” Again he surprised you.





	You Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> An ask prompt from tumblr about writing an angst fic based on "betrayal"   
> Enjoy!!

You didn’t think it was anything at first. It was only a letter. He wouldn’t do anything about it. He’d throw it out, right?

No… He didn’t. You read the letter at the side table beside your shared bed. You sneered at each word that dumb woman had the nerve to put from pen to paper. 

Mary Linton was a fool. A woman that knew her nature and used it to her advantage. How dare she beg Arthur for help? What on earth could he do for her that he hasn’t already done? She made it clear nearly 10 years ago that he wasn’t good enough. How unfair, and rude of her to show up like this.

Arthur was sound asleep behind you as he laid on the small bed. His bare back was towards you as you sat on the edge of the bed reading the letter over and over again. He had only gotten the letter yesterday and he didn’t tell you about it. You found it there last night before bed. 

You wanted to ask him about it. You wanted to ask if he’d actually go help her. The way she wrote that letter though, it was like she was trying to tap into the dead and gone love she used to have for the cowboy behind you.

Weight shifted around behind you and then an arm snuck around your waste and a hand fished itself between your thighs. Arthur yawned and brushed his face on your back.

“Up early?” He asked, clearly seeing the low morning sunrise pooling into the tent. Arthur let out another yawn and you finally put the letter down.

“Just thinking,” You said. He noticed the letter that you set down and Arthur’s intimate grip on your changed to something looser and less clingy.

“I’m not going to go,” Arthur’s voice was low and still groggy. He was talking about Mary.

Looking back at him you raised a brow, “Really?” You were half tempted to laugh, “You think so?”

He didn’t really like your sarcasm. Arthur sat up behind you still, “I would hope so,” His tone was soft and carried an unknown hint of something else in it. 

“Well… I’m saying it now. Please don’t go running around for her again,” You loved Arthur very much, but you knew how weak he was to Mary. He chose her over you once before… he might do it again. It scared you that she was trying to squeeze her way back into Arthur’s life. 

“I’m not running around,” Arthur’s brows knitted together and he gave you a sour glance, “I’m doing work, getting money for the gang. I’m helping people who will pay.” That sounded a lot like an excuse and way to deter the conversation away from Mary.

You shook your head and brought it back, “No, you use to run around for her like it was your life’s work. She’d go,  _Oh Arthur! I need to get away from daddy will you please take me to town even though I can just_ **walk**.” 

“Will you stop that?” Arthur grumbled and got up off the bed. His mood had gone from good to bad pretty quick, “I said I’m not going, so just trust me on that,” He started getting dressed and you just watched in silence. You had to take his word for it, you trusted him before when it came to more life-threatening things. Trusting him over something like a ghost from his past should be easy.

He had gotten himself dressed, for the most part, all he had left to do button his shirt. You got up and helped him. You brushed his hands away, give him a little swat and he’d swat back cause the both of you to giggle. While you took care of the buttons, Arthur pressed a kiss onto your forehead then brushed your hair back and out of your face, “Look at me,” He said quietly.

You finished the last button and gazed up at your rough and tough outlaw. His warm and dry hands held onto your cheeks and he got inches away from your face, “I love you,” He said, staring right into your soul, “Don’t you forget that,” He kissed you one more time, a long kiss that took up your breathing. He pulled away with a smile and then left you alone to get ready for the day  
_________________________________________________

Valentine always disgusted you in a way you just couldn’t explain. Perhaps it was all the sheep and cattle that cause such an awful smell. Or maybe it was the lowlives that called this place home. Regardless, Dutch had sent you to the train station to find some tips about stagecoaches coming through this way. As you neared town you could hear in the distance the whistle of a train.

You crossed the train tracks quickly before the oncoming train blocked the road. When you got closer to the station, you thought you recognized that horse hitched out front. Was that… Arthur’s horse? It had to be, no one else on this planet had a grey spotted war horse bigger and meaner than Arthur’s. What on earth was he doing here? No how… it didn’t matter. Maybe he wanted to get the stagecoach tip before you?

You hitched your horse out front and found yourself walking quickly to get inside. You wished you didn’t do that, in fact, you wished you took your sweet time walking slowly up those steps. You opened that door and looked right, then left. Then saw something you thought you’d never see again.

Honestly, it didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. But that’s not to say it didn’t hurt like hell. You saw before your eyes what you were told you’d never see. Froze on the spot, you saw Arthur taking the suitcase out of Mary’s hand as she followed her brother out to the train. You locked eyes with each one of them because they stopped chatting when you walked in. 

Arthur had frozen the most. He tried his best to not move and remain falsely invisible to the eye. He watched your trust burn and die in your eyes. He told you, and he told himself he wouldn’t help Mary, but here he was. A lair. He just couldn’t say no to this woman, could he? He thought maybe he could just help her, get away with it and send her packing on the 4-hour train ride back east and put that thousand miles between them again. It was so tempting to see her, knowing she was staying in a place just outside Valentine. He honestly just wanted her to go away, but he did promise to always be kind to her and to help her if need be.

That wasn’t something you could understand. Honestly, you didn’t hate Mary, but you resented her for what she had done long ago. 

Only several seconds passed where all of you were stuck there in silence staring at each other. You broke way first, completely monotone and put on autopilot. You went over to the teller behind the station bars and quietly spoke to them. You could hear Arthur mutter a goodbye to Mary as she went outside to her train.

The  _tink tink tink_  of Arthur’s spurs chimed closer and closer until you knew he was standing right behind you. He said your name, but you ignore him. You smiled kindly to the teller and took the paper he slipped to you. You ignored Arthur again and headed for the front doors.

“(Y/N)!” Arthur followed after you, “(Y/N), listen to me,” You refused.

You had walked out the doors, picking up speed, trying to race to your horse to speed off back to camp. Arthur grabbed you by your armjust as you reached the steps of the station.

The whistle of the train scream the bell rang out as the train took off. You whipped around and looked Arthur in the eye then yanked your arm from his grip, “Leave me alone,” Your voice was cold, broken and filled with a hate that Arthur had never heard before, “You,” The venom dripped from each little word, “Arthur Morgan, are a no good lying bastard who would betray anyone for the sweet chance of having your ego rubbed by  _anybody_ ,” 

There was a look in his eyes that told you that those words hurt him. But they didn’t hurt nearly as much as his betrayal. You sneered, crunching your nose and spit at his boots, “Get lost,” You said lowly.

He didn’t try to stop you this time when you left. You got on your horse and didn’t even give him a second glance. God… Arthur was an idiot! He watched you race away and stood there on the station steps wondering if he had finally fucked up enough to lose you. You may have not known it, or maybe he was just bad at sharing his feelings, but he did love you. He loved you far more than he’d ever love Mary. 

You were a comfort to him that she could never be. He could speak to you about anything, while he knew secrets must be kept if he were to ever return to Mary’s side. And, truthfully, he’d choose you every time over her. Maybe he should have done a better job of showing that or saying it. He cursed under his breath and damned his stoic idiocy. He should have never gone through all that trouble. All he did was give Mary another chance to dehumanize him and tell him how much  _“He’d never change”_ and how much she knew that. But she was the real idiot there.

Because Arthur did change or has been changing. Mary had no idea that you and Arthur were even together and ever since you had opened up your heart to him, he had slowly started becoming a man of better manners and morals. His honor was higher than it’s ever been before and she had the nerve to say he couldn’t change.

He knew better than to chase after you. If he did that, he’d surely die with a bullet between his eyes. And you were thankful he didn’t. You didn’t go back to camp. You found yourself racing deep into the open plains of the Heartlands. You didn’t think you’d cry, but the second your boots hit the dirt and you slid off your horse, your knees buckled and you fell.

God, it hurt so much. A liar, he was a liar! God you stupid fool! You should have known better than he’d run to her aid. Fuck! You covered your face with your hands as you quietly cried in the dirt. Your horse sensed your discomfort and nudged you a few times. She was such a good mare, kind and easy mannered. You sniffled and smiled, petting your horse and trying your best to cry less. 

What on earth could Arthur have done with Mary? He’d been gone all day, doing whatever whim Mary asked of him. What did they say? What did Arthur say? Why was he carrying bags for her? Why was she even here!? How did she know you guys were out here?! Well… anybody who could read could see that the Van der Linde gang was last spotted in Blackwater.

You got to your feet, thinking that it’d be best to camp out tonight. Screw the lead, Dutch could find another. This wasn’t even a good one, you were sure it was a dud.   
_________________________________________________

It has been two days, going on three now, since anyone saw you in camp. The first night, when Arthur came back by himself -and slightly intoxicated- no one questioned where you were. On the second day, Dutch had to pester a hungover moody cowboy about where you were. When Arthur said he didn’t know, everyone asked what happened. But, Arthur being Arthur, kept the details tight-lipped.

“She got mad at me,” He told Dutch and Hosea that third night at dinner, “Didn’t want to see me, I guess,”

“I wouldn’t want to see you either,” Dutch was looking down at some papers he had gathered on their next heist, “You look like shit,”

“Smell like it too,” Hosea added. There was a reason for that, “Maybe she got sick of sleeping by a man who can’t bathe,”

“I can bathe,” Arthur retorted with glare, “I do bathe!” He just… didn’t today! That was all! He just… got a little too drunk the other night and fell around in the dirt. He couldn’t both himself to leave camp, what if you came back and he wasn’t here? What if he missed you before you ran away again?

“What’d you gone and done?” Hosea finally asked, “Last time she wasn’t seen for days, you two got into that fight about that boy that was sweet talking her,” Arthur remember that day far more clearly than he liked.

That poor boy, he was just being nice. He was a sweet stable boy, no older than 19 perhaps, and he was just being nice to you. Offering you treats for your horse, a nice new brush and tips on wild plants to pick. But Arthur did not like the smile you two shared, he didn’t like how close that kid was to you. Arthur being the idiot he was, embarrassed you publicly by acting like a jealous and possessive husband rather than the aloof causal lover he really was. He made a fool of you and you ran into the woods for a whole week. 

It wasn’t like you to go missing, you normally stayed close. But when you needed space and time to yourself, it wasn’t seen as odd for you to be gone for a couple days.

Arthur was brought back to the present, remembering the question Hosea has asked. He felt hot shame and guilt flood his face, possibly making him blush. He was thankful that the only source of light in the camp was lanterns and low fires. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “She saw me helping out Mary,” he finally said.

“Mary?” Dutch finally looked up from his work. He looked amazed and confused at the same time, “How in the hell did she find us out here? I thought she dumped you for dirt back east?”

There was a grimace on his face, but Arthur just said, “Yeah,” and rolled his shoulders, “She needed some help with her brother and that.. turtle cult. I went and got him for her,” That was honestly it. He wished he hadn’t helped her though, it wasn’t worth the trouble at this point.

“And I’m guessing, knowing (Y/N),” Hosea paused and shared a glance with Dutch. He hated that, the way these old bastards could talk with looks. He couldn’t even do that with you so how in the hell did they manage it?

Dutch looked at Arthur and finished Hosea’s sentence, “(Y/N) told you not to help her, didn’t she?” God dammit. He really hated them sometimes. But yes, they were right.

Arthur remained silent, preferring to not talk about it anymore. He looked down at his plate of stew and found himself not hungry anymore. He threw his plate away and grumbled slurs under his breath as he had to go back to an empty tent and an empty bed. He’d sleep another night, missing you by his side and regretting the choices he made. Most of all, he always fell asleep thinking and knowing he hurt you. He hoped you’d be back soon.  
____________________________________________

You had to tiptoe your way back into camp. It was still too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. The sun had not yet peaked over the horizon, but it’s rays quietly leaked into the clouds above. 

The last few days had been awful. You didn’t like being lied too, you didn’t like the way it felt to know that Arthur went behind your back, even though he said he wouldn’t. Most of all…… you felt like an idiot for trusting him and believing his word for it. You were honestly only here to steal some of your savings from the chest in your tent. You had run out of money and you weren’t ready to speak to Arthur yet, or at all really.

Making sure to stay extra quiet, you pushed the loose flap open to peak in your tent. There Arthur was, sleeping soundly. He looked lonely in your bed without you and a part of your heart tugged you closer to him. You looked at his face, how soft his features become when he slept, the way his brows would knit together every few seconds. He was handsome, wasn’t he?

This was a mistake because he opened his eyes once you got to close. You don’t know what you did but you woke Arthur up. Instantly you yipped out and darted away, rushing toward the locked chest at the foot of the bed.

“I’m not here!” You whisper-yelled, “You’re dreaming! This is a dream!” Your fingers twitched and fumbled to unlock the chest.

Arthur sat up, leaning on his arm to hold himself up, “I must be,” He stared at you with half open and tired eyes, “I’m surprised to even see you here,” He looked between you and the chest. He knew you were here for money, it was the only reason why you’d be digging around in that chest, “Gonna leave again?”

His words struck you in an odd way. He didn’t seem mad that you were gone (like he did most of the time) and he didn’t try to fight you or beg you to stay. He just… accepted that whatever you wanted to do, he’d sit by and watch you do it. This wasn’t like him.

With several bills clumped together in your hands, you stared at him from your spot, “You lied to me,” Is all you said.

“I know…” Again he surprised you. 

“Why?” That was the question that had been bothering you these last several days. You thought it’d be the hardest question to ask, but you asked it again in a whisper, “ _Why?_ ” 

Nothing was said for a bit, but then Arthur sat all the way up and did that nervous tick of his. He rubbed his chin and lower his face, gazing down at the ground, “ I don’t know… I want to see what would happen… Why she was here. She just wanted me to save her brother…”

That was just like Mary. To beg Arthur to save her, her brother, to run around like a chicken with it’s head cut off. Doing this and that, making this and that, buying this and that. She was a spoiled girl who had to depend on a man to do everything for her. She really annoyed you so.

“You… betrayed me,” You finally said slowly.

His voice was low and you could feel the regret in his words, “I know,”

Your voice cracked a little and you stood up, closed the chest and walked closer towards the tent’s closed doorway, “You hurt me, more than you’ve ever hurt me before,”

Again, he said, “I know,” Arthur looked up at you, a silent plea in his eyes, “I’m sorry, (Y/N). But don’t go running out in the woods,” He shook his head slowly with each word, “I know you’re mad at me and I hurt you, I’ll leave you alone. Just… don’t go hiding again. Don’t make all these people worry about you. I really am sorry, I should have never of went to see mary. All she did was remind me of how much better she is without me,”

You felt a little bad, perhaps Mary was her own anti-Arthur spray. He looked pained and sorry, you took pity on him despite not wanting too. You had such a soft spot in your heart for this man, “Okay,” is all you said. You wouldn’t leave again, but you weren't that sure if you could still stay around Arthur.

As you went to leave, Arthur stopped you one more time, saying, “(Y/N)?” you looked back at him, “I love you, don’t you forget that,”

That caused the smallest smile to tug at the corners of your lips. It made you feel a little better, and you were sure it’d help you feel better sooner than later. You looked at the ground, becoming bashful, “I love you too,”


End file.
